


dance with me

by toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Slightly Ambiguous, let’s go social dance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: an empty dance studio, and the both of them.





	dance with me

they’re standing in the middle of an empty dance studio, arms around each other, breaths meeting each other. there is no music, no specific choreography. all there is minjoo’s arm looped around chaewon’s waist, chaewon’s hand on minjoo’s shoulder. their buzz of their hearts keeping their feet alight. 

minjoo doesn’t quite remember what lead to this situation or what exactly it entails, but she knows she’s enjoying it more than she should be. or perhaps she’s enjoying because she can, knowing there are no judging eyes and she’s free to misunderstand whatever chaewon’s fleeting touches and longing glances mean. she wants to be wrong, to know that she isn’t just misunderstanding.

minjoo wants to think that the way chaewon holds onto her right now, hands sweaty but refusing to let go, means something. wishes something was there that was much like her own.

but wishing can only get you so much. she knows this, remembers a time, forcefully removed from her memories, when she misunderstood all the signals and was left embarrassed and alone. she doesn’t want that to happen again, and she doesn’t want to lose whatever she and chaewon have, be it just friendship. 

so minjoo continues the dance, feet leading chaewon into a jump, then into a spin. her feelings step around the object of her affection, turning away ever so slightly. afraid of the way her heart is lodged in her own throat, words of admiration and praise threatening to spill out of her lips at any moment. 

she doesn’t want to ruin this.

chaewon soon tugs her into another position, arms wrappingaround her body and tucking herself into minjoo’s arms. they stare at their reflection in the mirror. minjoo takes every second to memorize chaewon’s features. labored breathing coming out in small puffs, her shoulders following the rise and fall of her chest. her hair is disheveled, untied and sticking at some odd spots. minjoo’s eyes ghost over chaewon’s scar before meeting her eyes in the mirror. 

minjoo feels the hands holding hers wrap tighter.

they fall back into closed position, bodies closer than they need to be. their feet jumping into a continuousroutine. right foot forward, left moving to the left with a slight turn. both feet aligned again. right backward, left backward and turn. back together.

minjoo feels chaewon’s grip on her shoulder tighten at the turn and it makes her even more aware of the erratic beating of her own heart. 

chaewon tugs minjoo’s hand and minjoo knows what she wants to do. minjoo feels her palms go clammy under the heated air. 

their feet warm up, bare feet sliding across the smooth floor. one foot rocking back slightly to launch into a series of movements. a turn, then both minjoo’s hands are on chaewon’s waist as she puts her up in the air. sets back into position. right foot forward, crossing over the right. left foot moving beside the right to regain position. put both feet back together.

they repeat the steps three more time before minjoo spins chaewon around. fingers tangled loosely around chaewon’s. the both of them seamlessly adjust into adjacent positions, hands fanning out in opposite directions. 

chaewon turns back into minjoo’s arms, and there is no time to breathe. minjoo has her hand on chaewon’s back, hopes the older girl doesn’t notice the slight shake through the thin material. chaewon’s hands go to minjoo’s shoulders, clutched tight.

minjoo dips chaewon. 

their gazes linger on each other, the move stretching out far longer than planned. minjoo can’t help her eyes flickering to chaewon’s lips, shining lightly under the dim glow of a fluorescent bulb. 

minjoo pulls the other girl back up gently, one hand taking hold of the one on her shoulder. they stay there, no position, just holding onto each other. closer than dance partners should be. 

the both of them take turns taking in breaths, the constant dancing tiring them out. but neither let go, and it’s so close. minjoo feels chaewon’s hot breath so near to her own lips. 

she has to stop her mind from coming up with anything too unreal. 

then chaewon tiptoes, lips catching minjoo’s and minjoo loses her breath, quite literally. there’s a certain plead to the way chaewon presses her lips on minjoo’s, a bit rough and rushing, and she can only comply to the older girl’s request.

it’s not like she doesn’t want it either.

their arms soon move, chaewon’s hands ghosting minjoo’s jaw. minjoo’s hands hold onto chaewon’s waist with a certain desperation, knowing everything might come to an end once they pull away. she doesn’t want to let go, because she’s afraid the moment will get lost in the silence. 

so she steps back, as much as she enjoys it. she does it more for fear of her own heart. knows that thinking anything about it, besides a heat-of-the-moment happening, will lead her own heart to pieces.

but chaewon has none of it, her hand going behind minjoo’s neck and guiding her back to her lips. minjoo indulges her this time, the soft skin working lightly on her own dizzying her senses. 

she kisses back this time. minjoo can’t quite describe it but it’s warm and it makes all her insides tingly. hyper aware of everything chaewon does. like the small tapping chaewon does on her shoulder. or the fact that chaewon is still tiptoe-ing slightly. or chaewon leaning onto her, lips working more insistent now. 

she isn’t sure how long they stay pressed up against each other, for sure though they pull away because they both run out of breath. 

minjoo places her forehead against chaewon’s, the silence wrapping around them. there’s no air of awkwardness, both of them understanding with all the words unsaid. 

chaewon opens her mouth to say something but minjoo doesn’t let her. arms moving tightly around chaewon’s shoulder, burying her head into chaewon’s neck. chaewon hugs her back, patting her head lightly.

minjoo wants to stay like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello.
> 
> take this in exchange for an update, i’m still working on it fhsksbsksn


End file.
